


check the perimeter

by Lilywastaken



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Magnus, Jealous Alec, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Alec, blowjob, dom!Alec, very turned on magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilywastaken/pseuds/Lilywastaken
Summary: "Let's check the perimeter"...1x13
Alec is mad at the fact Camille kissed Magnus. He takes the opportunity of them being all alone to mark what's his and Magnus couldn't be happier.





	

Camille's appartment was huge. When they entered the room, the first thing they noticed was the endless lines of books that covered the walls. The high ceiling and ostentatious decorations made them feel out of place. Three Shadowhunters, a warlock and a brand new vampire. That wasn't exactly the kind of population you'd expect in a place like this. But they didn't have the time to wonder exactly what kind of activities were to happen ever so often in this apartement. They had to find the Book of the White, it was their number one priority. And they had to find it quick, Valentine was on his way. Alec, who had been standing apart from the others and especially from Magnus, spoke in.

“Let's check the perimeter”

“Good idea” Magnus replied instantly, “If I know Camille she'll have a trick or three up her sleeve.”

Alec exited the room, quickly followed by his boyfriend. Magnus felt this whole checking the perimeter thing might be his opportunity to talk about what just happened between him and Camille. Alec walked fast, with his huge legs, so much so Magnus had trouble keeping up with his pace.

“Alec...” Magnus started.

The dark-haired Shadowhunter suddenly stopped walking and turned around to face the warlock. They were in a room, slightly smaller than the first one, but looking basically the same, with books all over the walls and a few wooden tables and chairs in the center of it.

“I don't need your excuses Mags.”

Magnus let out a sigh of relief. He wasn't mad enough to stop calling him by his nickname, that was good news.

“Listen, for now let's just focus on finding the book okay...” he added, turning towards the exit of the room.

He took a few steps, looked around. He seemed to be thinking of something, and fighting with himself. Should he or shouldn't he? Then something gave up and he rushed back to Magnus.

“Actually. I'd like to clarify some stuff with you...”

He was standing impossibly close and Magnus had trouble breathing correctly.

“ Tell me...” Alec breathed in, “what exactly went through your mind when you _kissed_ her?”

“I told you, she kissed me I-I didn't want this at all, I swear to god Al-”

“Do you know to whom your mouth belongs to?” Alec interrupted in a harsh tone Magnus had never associated with him.

Magnus swallowed hard and looked up to his boyfriend's face. His blue eyes were confident and something sparked in it, something that looked like eagerness.

“Y-you of course” the warlock answered, a bit taken aback by Alec's brand new attitude.

Alec slammed Magnus's body against a table and stuck his body to his boyfriend's. His leg found its way along Magnus's and reached his crotch which he stroked with his thigh. Magnus gasped at the unexpected touch and almost let out a moan of pleasure and surprise.

“Maybe you thought you could get away with it...” Alec continued in a gravelly voice, keeping his movement going “But you thought wrong. You are mine, Magnus, and mine only. And right now, this moment I will prove it to you. Remind you who you belong to.”

Magnus felt like his insides might explode from excitement. He had never, _ever_ seen Alec this way but oh how much he loved it. He was already growing hard, from his boyfriend's words and actions. Alec savagely attacked Magnus's lips and they got lost in a kiss that was all teeth and tongues. Passion, aggressiveness and love, oh so much love. Because even though Alec was being so aggressive, he was always careful not to do anything that might hurt or discomfort Magnus in the slightest. The warlock had never felt safer than when Alec was holding him, kissing him, making him his. He could get lost in the feeling of Alec's tongue in his mouth so easily, and he'd never want to go back. It was a kind of dependence he couldn't, and never wanted to get rid of. Alec's hands wandered from Magnus's cheeks to his hair, grabbing it tightly which made Magnus moan into Alec's mouth. His hands then slowly made their way to the warlock's hard-on and pressed it obscenely.

“ A-alec...”

“Say it again. Say my name.”

“Alec!” Magnus screamed out as Alec pressed his erection on Magnus's crotch.

“Get on your knees.” Alec commanded as he undid the first buttons of his jeans.

Magnus obeyed and knelt in front of his boyfriend. He then proceeded in removing his lover's boxers. Magnus was fascinated by Alec's beauty, a few runes were visible from underneath his shirt and his thighs were firm and beautiful. Magnus was a slut for Alec's cock. He greedily started licking the length and swirled his tongue around the tip. Alec had his hands in the warlock's hair and was clutching it in utter pleasure. At that moment he seemed to realize he was loosing the control he had worked so hard to keep. He took Magnus's head in his hands and forced his dick down his mouth. Magnus opened wider and took it all in till it hit the back of his throat. When Alec was sure Magnus was okay, he started thrusting back and forth in his lover's mouth. Magnus was looking up at him, looking sinful with Alec's cock in his mouth, his lips puffed, his eyes watery and his makeup slightly smearing. The young Shadowhunter couldn't believe he got to love and be loved by this gorgeous man. As he was accelerating his thrusts, Magnus started playing with his tongue over Alec's dick. The young man felt a heat starting to build up at the pit of his stomach and grabbed his boyfriend's hair tighter as he came down his throat. Magnus felt the hot liquid fill his mouth and swallowed it all, after Alec pulled out, he licked his lips.

“You enjoy it that much?” Alec asked with a smirk and a blush he tried to hide.

“Of course I do Alexander”

Magnus's lips were red, his voice was raspy from all the fucking his mouth had suffered and Alec couldn't be more turned on. He captured the warlock's lips in his, biting the lower lip. He went from the mouth to the neck leaving a trail of red hickey on the soft skin. He unbuttoned Magnus's shirt and licked at his collarbone.

“Turn around” he whispered in his ear, his hot breath making Magnus shiver with anticipation.

Magnus complied expectantly. He couldn't see what Alec was doing but he felt his hands on him through his pants, and then he was half naked, his ass exposed in this submissive position. Alec was lovingly caressing his butt, until he seemed to take control again and spanked him. Magnus let out a gasp of surprise and turned to look at his boyfriend. He had an eager look on his face.

“Can you- you know... do the thing?” Alec asked, unsure.

Magnus thought it was so endearing, it was obvious Alec was new to all this but he was trying so hard and Magnus loved this so much about him. A moment later, he was magically lubricated and Alec could do as he pleased with him. Which he did. Magnus felt the tip of the Shadowhunter's cock at his entrance who slowly pushed inside, careful not to hurt his boyfriend. Once he was completely in, he waited a instant for Magnus to get accustomed to having him inside. He quickly started going back and forth at a regular pace. And with each violent thrust, Alec tugged on his boyfriend's hair. Magnus was moaning louder and louder.

“Shut up, they'll hear you” Alec warned and put his hand on his lover's mouth to keep him from making any other sound.

Magnus's dick was aching hard, although being neglected by Alec, Magnus's position, bent over the table, offered him some kind of friction against the cold wood that let him frustrated.

“A-alec please.” Magnus tried to beg for some attention through Alec's fingers on his mouth.

But Alec wasn't listening, or rather wasn't going to give Magnus's hard member any attention since the aim of all this was to punish him.

“The High Warlock of Brooklyn is begging to be fucked harder? You should see yourself... what a sight you make.”

Alec pushed harder inside and accelerated his pace. Magnus felt so hot and tight around him it was sinful. The young man tugged and played with his boyfriend's nipples as he had decided to make him go over the edge untouched. Magnus was becoming a shivering mess, almost sobbing, moving uncontrollably to try and meet his thrusts and get some friction on the table. Then in a cry Magnus came, making a mess all over the table and his stomach. Alec felt Magnus's orgasm, his insides tightening even more and it took Alec only a few more thrusts to come again. He released his orgasm deep inside his lover and stayed still, resting on Magnus's back breathless. It took him a little while before he pulled out and kissed Magnus's lips softly.

“I love you, you know.” Alec whispered shyly.

Magnus loved his shy and beautiful Alec as much as he loved his dominant and lewd Alec. He put his pants back on and was preparing to answer when a portal appeared in the corner of the room and Valentine's men got out of it. Alec and Magnus, in the state they were, had no time to defend themselves, Magnus too tired to magic his way out of the situation and Alec with no seraph blade or any weapon nearby.

“Fuck.” they said in unison.

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> It always seemed weird to me that Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn and Alec Lightwood a well-trained Shadowhunter weren't able to do anything against two of Valentine's men so here's what I think happened ;)  
> This is my first Malec smut, I hope you enjoy ! This plot was unvoluntarily suggested to me by my boyfriend lmao


End file.
